


Human -watercolored memories remix-

by Roimata



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Depression, Identity Issues, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roimata/pseuds/Roimata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that follows the life of Wil, a timid college student with a massive crush on Kyo, and several other characters as they struggle with relationships and their own identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human -watercolored memories remix-

_Unable to sleep, I cry in the night._

_Will I be able to meet you again tomorrow?_

_By the time morning comes, the tears will disappear,_

_And on this shining, radiant path I walk to you._

Several months had passed since the start of the spring semester of college. Signs of the season slowly became more obvious as Wil lazily trailed his eyes after a raindrop caught on a leaf and watched as it fell to the ground. The morning’s rain had already broken into sunlight, illuminating the green leaves that danced in the breeze. Even though it was warm and bright outside the feeling of winter still couldn't leave Wil, a feeling of frostbite that permanently chilled him.

He rubbed his exhausted eyes and began looking around the lounge in an attempt to distract himself from his negatives thoughts. One student sat passed out on the floor covered in papers, another mumbled over their textbook, and the rest were scattered among the room, mostly in groups. Their excited voices filled the silent spaces in WIl’s mind. Preventing any thoughts from overwhelming him as he absent-mindedly scrolled through a site he had read earlier for a scholarship opportunity. He scratched the back of his head and grabbed his phone to check for messages. There were none.

A sigh poured from his lips as he shifted his body. It had been a few months since he had heard anything from his childhood friend, who attended another college. Wil wasn't able to afford his friend’s school of choice. His parents didn't have any money to spare towards his education, and he hardly got by on his financial aid, job, and the few scholarships he managed to grab. Wil at least hoped he would keep in touch with his friend often, but he didn't even receive a text once graduation ended. Wil did try to contact his friend but stopped after the fifth try. It felt so tiring and lonely to be the only one who wanted to talk, and so he just gave up. When he graduated high school he feared this type of situation, and now it was a constant reality that dragged him down. Wil had made new friends, but he felt that nothing could make up for the closeness he had lost. Worst of all, he found it harder to trust others due to his friendship being closed off so suddenly, as if they were just acquaintances.

“Wil!” Yuuma yelled loudly, making Wil jump, “Do you want half of this sandwich?”

Without a second thought Wil started to eat it and asked through chews, “Where’s Ski?”

“They’re already at the apartment. I came to get you!” Yuuma said as they sat down and rested their head on Wil’s shoulder, “Hey, what’s this?” They pointed to the site Wil had pulled up on the computer screen.

“Ah,” Wil muttered, “It’s a writing contest for scholarship money. I thought about entering it.”

“You should! Don’t just consider it! You have a talent with words, you know,” Yuuma said with a gentle smile.

Wil turned his head away to hide his flustered face when a sudden commotion overcame the lounge. The pair turned towards the entrance to see a young girl surrounded by four guys. Evren had arrived. Wil’s eyes instantly went back to his computer, hoping to not catch a glimpse of the group. The girl in the center was already a well-known freshman and the four men surrounding her were the cause. Yohio, Bruno, Yuu, and Kyo are their names. All four had confessed their love to her at the beginning of the semester. The girl, Evren, responded vaguely and they continued to follow her around because of it. In fact, Evren insisted that they do because she often used them to create homoerotic scenes for her own pleasure. What made it worse to Wil is that he had a crush on one of the four boys, Kyo.

Yuuma watched the group sit down across from the two of them. Evren told each of them where to sit. Kyo and Yohio sat beside each other while Bruno and Yuu sat beside each other. Evren situated herself at the end of the table, a smug expression decorating her face. It earned a low scoff from Wil after a stolen glance, who still tried to keep his head low as his face started to turn red. Kyo only sat a few feet away from him. It took most of his willpower to keep himself from glancing at the boy he liked. He didn’t want attention to be drawn to him if he stared too long, but he couldn’t help if some words slipped out of his mouth.

“Disgusting,” Wil whispered unknowingly.

Evren slowly turned her head with cold eyes, “What exactly is disgusting?”

“I’ve told you dozens of times, Ma. It’s the way she thinks that she can just fetishize homosexual relationships just because those guys like her,” Wil snapped.

“Ex-fucking-cuse you?” Evren growled and crossed her arms on her chest in a haughty manner. All four of the men sitting with Evren turned to look at Wil and the color drained from his face at the realization that the person who responded to him wasn’t Yuuma.

“It’s disgusting. The way you take advantage of those guys that always follow you,” Yuuma spat, inching closer to Wil protectively.

“I’m not taking advantage of anyone! They’re doing it because they want to,” Evren huffed.

Wil perked up, an inkling of confidence given to him, “Just because they’re going along with it doesn’t mean they want to. You’re just using their feelings to play out your stupid ass yaoi fantasy shit and it’s not helping anyone!”

“What the hell are you talking about? It’s not a fantasy. They belong together!” Evren shouted.

“This bitch for real?” Wil murmured, and Yuuma followed the statement with a loud laugh poorly hidden behind his hand, “All of them confessed their feelings to you. The fact that they bothered to hang around you for this long shows that. You are forcing the idea of them being a couple with each other on them. Honestly, stop fetishizing homosexual relationships. My personal relationships aren’t for you to play with.”

Evren let out a screech, picked up the nearest textbook and threw it at Wil, “Fucking homophobe!” A chill instantly zipped down her spine as she saw Yuuma inhumanly catch what she just threw and their facial expression change into one that was borderline homicidal, “Ok! Bye!” Evren rapidly left the lounge, nearly sprinting to do so. The four guys that usually hovered around her stayed in their seats, stunned.

“What an ass,” Bruno said.

“Huh, never really thought of it that way,” Kyo muttered.

“I knew she was crazy but I didn’t know that crazy,” Yuu laughed.

“I need a fucking beer,” Yohio whined.

Slowly all four of them got up and left the lounge. The person that had been asleep under the pile of papers on the floor sat there with wide eyes. The student that was previously muttering over their textbooks stifled laughter behind it. The rest of the students in the lounge muttered quietly to themselves. A few clapped and one expressed their annoyance with Evren. People were happy that Evren had become dethroned and stripped from her fragile popularity. It shook away the tension Wil held in his body, if only for a little.

As Kyo stood up he turned towards Wil, “Thanks for that.”

Wil’s body froze as he watched Kyo leave. Even the redness of his face couldn’t melt the tension of what just happened off his mind. Yuuma barely got him back to the apartment. They had to slowly coax him out of the lounge and then to the car. Wil seemed to gradually come out from his trance but he was still quiet during the ride home. As he stepped through the front door of his home, following after Yuuma, he dropped his backpack and started to shake. His hands automatically latched on Yuuma’s shirt.

“Eh, Wil, what’s wrong?” Yuuma asked.

“He talked to me!” Wil said, stuttering.

Yuuma smiled, “I bet he’ll talk to you more soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I just want to let you all know that rough drafts of this story can be found on my blog @nebulasresolution on Tumblr if you want to be ahead of the game! Just look under the tag "roimata". I often post anything I write on there ahead of time. Just to reiterate, the writings are drafts and aren't properly cleaned up. Though, I'm sure even now my story has room for improvement. 
> 
> I hope you stick around for the next chapter!


End file.
